


A Hunter's Life For Me

by theangelcastiella



Series: Castiella's Femslash Bingo 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Femslash, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelcastiella/pseuds/theangelcastiella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Novak is the reader's roommate. She always seems to be gone, and the reader is tired of not being in the know, so she decides to try and discover her secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my tumblr, www.theangelcastiella.tumblr.com !

Life with Claire as your dorm mate was interesting, to say the least.

She hardly ever talked to you, only speaking when absolutely necessary. All along her wall of the room were maps and newspapers, and one time you’d stumbled across a freaky looking knife collection (she had paid you twenty dollars to keep quiet, too); not to mention she was always disappearing at the flip of a coin. She was so  _ strong _ , too- she’d helped you move furniture around the dorm that your dad hadn’t even been able to lift. You had no idea what classes she was taking, because you very rarely saw her around campus. When you did see her, though, she would turn her head away and change directions.

Yes, there was something odd about Claire Novak, and you were dead set on figuring it out. 

You waited for the signs that she would be vanishing again: the new newspapers, the frantic packing and odd sounding phone calls. 

“Headed out?” You’d asked her nonchalantly, your nerves building in your stomach.

“Yeah, here in a few minutes I have to go take care of some things. Don’t wait up.”

And then she left for the bathroom, leaving you with hardly a few seconds to come up with a plan. You hoped that this mystery was worth solving, because this plan sure as hell wasn’t going to be fun.

-

Cold autumn air brushed against the back of your neck as Claire drove. Where she was going, you had no idea; you were hidden in the bed of her truck, curled beneath a blanket in the back corner. She had been driving for about four hours now, and you were certain that your entire side was going to be covered in bruises from all the jostling. Finally, the wheels slowed to a stop, and you heard the door of another vehicle slamming.

“Matt, long time no see. How’ve ya been?”

A rough, gravelly voice responded. “Claire, sweetheart, I couldn’t have been better. Yourself?”

“Peachy. Did you bring the dead man’s blood?”

“And an extra blade, just in case. Thanks for comin’ out here to help me, I really ‘ppreciate it. Lord knows I can’t take on four fangs at once.”

_ Who the heck is that guy, and what is he talking about? _

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to take the case, Matt. Now where am I headed to?”

The man, Matt, told her which hotel he was at and then said to meet her at some forest.

“Just follow me,” he grunted, and then you heard the car doors slamming again.The truck rumbled to life, and you were driving again, fear lurking in the pit of your stomach. 

_ Fangs? _

Another thirty minutes, and the truck was parked. 

“Let’s get going, lead me to the nest. These things are tough in the dark,” Claire said, and then they were gone, their quiet small talk fading away. You didn’t allow yourself to get out of the truck until you were sure that the two of them were gone, and when you finally did emerge from the blanket, you saw you were completely surrounded by trees. At first you thought that there was no possible way to tell which way they had gone, but you soon saw their footprints on the muddy ground and decided to follow. It was easy at first, but soon the sun began to set, and that was when shapes began to blur together. You had absolutely terribly night vision, so it was no shock to you that you managed to trip and cut your arm on a jagged branch.

“Of course, just my luck,” you muttered, clutching the injured limb to your chest. You were beyond irritated now, frustrated at your inability to track down Claire. In ten more minutes you would be completely blind, and lost in the middle of some wood in a town that you didn’t even know the name of. Your phone was useless, as there was no service where you were.

Then you heard the branch crack behind you, and you swore your heart stopped beating.

“C-Claire? Is that you?”

A moment of silence, of you squinting desperately in the dusk light, and then something leapt from the trees, taking you down without a problem. A scream ripped itself painfully from your throat in shock as the thing pulled back. You could see it’s face now, and what you saw only made your screams louder.

It’s face was human, but it’s mouth, filled with sharp, pointy teeth, was not. You pushed against the monster, but it was all for naught; it was simply stronger than you. You felt it’s mouth, warm on your neck, and shuddered.

“Help! Claire, someone, help!” 

Just as it’s sharp teeth pierced your neck, you heard a sickening noise, and the thing’s head flew off to reveal Claire standing over you. In her hand was a long, sharp blade slick with blood.

Her brows knitted together. “Y/N? What are you doing here? Are you okay?”

You sat up slowly, a dull ache in your back. You wanted to answer Claire, but your lungs were too busy screaming for air to let you talk. Out of the woods emerged a tall, bruteish looking male (Matt, you assumed), a panicked look on his face.

“They ain’t happy Claire, and there’s more than four. We gotta git outta here now.” 

It was then that he saw you, and his eyes got wider than you thought humanly possible. “Who’s that?”

“This,” Claire said, pulling you roughly to your feet, “is my roommate, Y/N. She somehow followed us out here for whatever reason and now we’re probably screwed.” She glared at you, and if looks could kill, you would be gone in a flash. A sigh left her lips. “Give her the extra blade, and then we run. Y/N, you hold this with two hands and go for their heads. That’s all that kills them.”

The world was beginning to tilt around you, and you felt the cool metal of the blade in your hands. 

“What are they?”

“Vampires. Now go!”

Matt went first, you behind him, and Claire taking the rear, all three of you moving as swiftly as possible through the woods. You were running on pure adrenaline now, and it was a definite first; yours was the definition of an “apple pie life”. You honestly weren’t even sure if you were breathing as you ran. Sweat dripped down your face, and your mind was spinning with questions. 

_ Vampires? That’s what she’s been doing all of this time? Hunting vampires? _

Just as you saw the trucks, more of the humanoid beings slipped out from the trees, teeth bared.

“Fuck. Y/N, stay away from them.” Claire and Matt jumped into action, heads flying. One of the vampires approached you, eyeing your still bleeding arm, while the others were busy. Gritting your teeth, you gripped the sword and forced yourself to wait.

3… 2… 

The vampire ran for you, her hair flying all over the place.

_ Screw the two hand rule. _

You reached out with your left hand and grasped her long locks, wrapping a fist around them securely, before hacking into her neck with the blade. It sank a good halfway into her neck, and you groaned in frustration, swinging another three times until the head finally separated itself from it’s body. You flung the head as far away from you as you could and turned back to see Claire struggling against two vamps, Matt subdued in a close fight with another. Not even hesitating, you took quick long strides towards her. The vampires’ backs were to you, and you rose your blade in the air.

“Claire, duck!”

With a sudden surge of energy, you cut all the way through the first vamp’s neck and halfway through the second. With a battle cry, you pulled the blade back and put all of the force you had in you into detaching it’s head, while Claire watched with a shocked expression on her face.

As soon as that was over, you turned to see Matt was finishing off yet another vamp, and then you were finally alone. The blade dropped from your hand and you heaved air in and out of your lungs, trying to grasp what had just happened. 

“I didn’t know you could fight like that, Y/N,” Claire whispered, her blade joining yours on the ground.

“Yeah, neither did I,” you rasped, and then the world went dark.

\--

“Hey, hey, wake up. We’re on campus.”

You opened your eyes slowly, feeling pain from places in your body that you didn’t even know could feel pain. You were in the passenger seat of Claire’s truck, covered with the same blanket that had hidden you from her sight previously in the day.

“What… what happened, Claire?”

“Here. Have some water, and prepare yourself.”

Claire’s hair was matted with blood (of who, you weren’t certain), and a dark bruise was forming over her eye.

“Let me tell you about why I’m never around.”

She looked into your eyes the entire time that she spoke about the horrors that she faced weekly, things you couldn’t have imagined existing on your own. At one point, when the tears were falling down your cheeks, she reached out and gripped your hand. 

“So you see? There was a reason I couldn’t tell you anything. I thought I needed to keep you safe from this fight. But damn, did you hold your own out there. Think you’d consider being a hunter?”

You swallowed and laughed softly, your voice still hoarse. “I don’t know about that yet. Let me sleep on it.” 

She nodded and clapped your shoulder before hopping out of the car, quickly walking to your side to help you walk to your dorm room. “I can understand that. You took the news pretty well, though. I’ll call my… um, family friend, uncle, sort of guy. He can help you out and explain things a hell of a lot better than I can.”

“One thing at a time, Claire. I’m still seeing two of everything, here.”

Her arm tightened around you. “Right, right. Let’s get you to bed.”

And as the two of you walked to the dorm building, you knew that your life would never be the same. But who was to say that was a bad thing?

  
  



End file.
